


In Ruins

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	In Ruins

Sherlock feels the tight pressure of John's strong hand release from both his wrists but a naughty thought overtakes him and he keeps them places above his head still. The broad hand that held his wrists in place moments ago traveled down his slender arm and down his smooth torso until it reaches the bottom of his shirt and pushes it up slowly.  Slight callouses rove across his sensitive flesh, make him tremble, quickly turn oversensitive. 

 

"You're so responsive, little slut," John rumbles in a gravel tone.

 

"Jo-ah-on!" The boy whines, arching prettily against the wall where he's pinned by the hot hard body before him.

 

"Patience," John gives a low pleased growl at the pretty sight before him before biting the pale soft skin on the boy's delicate neck gently. 

 

"Please!" Sherlock begs, makes a high, needy mewl. His hands twisting and his body writhing at the sensations of pain filling him, making him desirous for more.  _Moremoremoremore._

 

John merely chuckles and looks at the boy. "My my my, you are just an eager little thing, aren't you?" He says in a low tone. Sherlock nods frantically. "Please, John." He looks at the brown-blond haired man whose eyes are coal black and predatory. 

 

"I said patience," John repeats, smirking, kissing the boy slowly, hard and possessive. Sherlock submitting to the man's hungry lust, letting John tyrannize his mouth as he wished, letting slip happy whimpers, eager for what John has planned next. 


End file.
